Divided: Just a Girl
by SlyPuffKitten
Summary: Toth comes a season early. Starts at the very end of doomed. Buffy gets hit by Toth, split human, and Slayer. Giles tells Spike to take Buffy away for her protection, Buffy struggles to cope with not having her abilities anymore. Can Reno handle William the Bloody and a Slayer with no abilities. May get changed to a M rating later.
1. Chapter 1

What's this? Just sitting about watching the telly when there's evil afoot? Not very Industrious of you. I say we get out there and kick a little demon ass! Can't go without your Buffy, is that it? Too chicken? Let's find her,then. She is the chosen one after all. Come on! Vampires, grrrrrrr – nasty! Let's annihilate em! For justice! And... and for the safety of puppies... and Christmas, right? Let's fight that evil! Let's kill something! Oh, come on..." Spike exclaimed. Anya, Xander, and Willow all just stared at him from the couch. "Come on! I need to do something!"

"Cant we just let him go?" Xander asked "It's not like anyone here is gonna miss the undead wonder."

"No, Buffy doesn't want him to...well I don't really know what she doesn't want to happen" Willow said with a confused look on her face.

"Come on Xander we can go with him and maybe drop him off at Giles's house just for a little while so we can have multiple orgasms to make up for-" Anya started to say

"Ahn!" He interrupted when both Spike and Willow looked at him. "Okay blood breath. Let's go" He got up and grabbed Anya's hand and pulled her out the door. Willow and Spike walked out behind them.

"So where exactly are we going I mean.." Willow asked trailing off when she saw a huge demon. "Uhm..demon!" Willow squeaked.

"Go get the Slayer." Spike said in a deadly serious voice. " I'm gonna try and lead him to Restfield now, Red id run if I were you. Fast." Willow took off towards Riley's house. I really hope she's there.

…

"Hey" Buffy said walking into Riley's room. "You never called and I didn't know if you..." She trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

"Oh hey, sorry, I'm just. Dead, you know. Secret, Highly or its supposed to be and then you find out, I can deal. You're special, but last night with your friends I mean could I have been less convincing. I was trained to be sneaky and I was like just passing though, paintball. I should have just given them my security code and rank" Riley exclaimed.

"You have a security code and rank?" Buffy asked, Riley gets a pained expression on his face and Buffy walks closer to him.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaims out of breath at his door. "You, and we, just come on" She said looking back and forth from her and Riley. "NOW!" She exclaimed. Buffy jumped at the look of exhaustion and anguish on her face.

"Okay where" Buffy asked starting to run out the door. "You stay with Riley, bring him to Giles's meet you there."

"Restfield" Willow barely got out before Buffy was gone. "Come on Riley. I got to go explain everything before Buffy gets back, shes not exactly the queen of description."

…

"Come on, you big nasty, lets play" Spike said. Buffy could see him facing the demon. He had bruises all over his face and one of his eyes were swollen.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled when the demon picked him up and threw him against a mausoleum. He started to go towards Xander next. "No" She whispered and ran forward.

"Slayer" The demon said when she ran to him. "I've been looking for you." His voice was gravely and he was huge.

"Damn I really should have brought a weapon" Buffy exclaimed as she took in his size.

"Um Buffy, he has a giant rod" Anya exclaimed "Cant you take that?"

The demon raised the rod and pointed it at her. "Bye slayer" a bright green light emitted from the rod and shot straight at Buffy. Everything went black for Buffy.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" Spike exclaimed limping over to Buffy's unconscious body, Xander and Anya.

"What?!" Xander exclaimed from next to Buffy "What was that, what did he do to her"

"That was a Toth. Pretty soon there is about to be two wonderful Buffy delights to annoy the world." Spike said and picked up her body, and there was another sleeping Buffy right where the one he picked up had been. "Xander come on pick her up we need to get her to watcher man."

"Why are you even doing this?" Xander asked as he picked her up.

"Does it really matter?" Anya asked "lets go."

…

"Watcher man, got a delivery for you." Spike said coming through the door.

"Spike what exactly happened." Giles asked. "Oh dear" He exclaimed when he saw Buffy in Giles arms. "Oh..Oh this is bad" He saw Xander carrying Buffy,

"Someone explain whats going on!" Riley exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

"Mmm.. Angel?" Buffy murmured snuggling closer to Spike.

"No luv, definitely not the great poofter." Spike said laughing.

"Ugh!" Buffy exclaimed finally waking up. "What the hell" She wrenched herself away from Spike and stood up. "And I repeat...What the hell" She saw herself in Xanders arms. The her, in Xanders arms started to move. Her eyes opened and glowed yellow. She had elongated teeth and jumped out of Xanders arms and charged at Buffy and Spike.

"Vampire!" She shrieked.

"Whoa crazy me!" Buffy exclaimed. "Not evil, not bad."

"Weakness" Yellow, glow eyes exclaimed. "Bad, evil weakness." She punched normal Buffy in the side. Buffy didn't have time to react and screamed out when she felt the sickening crack. She would have fallen to the floor if Spike hadn't caught her.

"Too much, human, and weak. Must go. Must kill evil." Yellow eyes screeched and ran out the door.

"Buffy" Willow asked. She was still in Spikes arms.

"Ugh... I think she cracked one of my ribs." Buffy exclaimed. She could barely stand. "Giles... Whats wrong with me" She felt like crying. It was worse than when she went through the cruciamentum.

"Well... I.. I don't" Giles exclaimed. "Research..we, we can research."

"I know what happened" Spike said. "Toth"

"Bless you" Xander said.

"No, Spike don't call Giles an idiot in British" Buffy exclaimed and tried to pull away from him but stopped when she started to fall again.

"It's a demon Goldilocks" Spike exclaimed. "And his rod thing is used to separate. He probably extracted the Slayer version from your annoying 90210 personality."

"Excuse me what?" Riley said. "Buffy what the hell is going on, there was two of you, I know that's hostile 17. I need to take him in, and then I need to get the team to find that demon version of you."

"First of all, git. It wasn't a demon, that was purely the slayer, her essence, what gives her strength and power, what did you think it was, a bunch of roses and rainbows? Second, take me in go ahead if you think you can" Spike said cockily.

"Riley, Spike is harmless, he can't harm humans, but he can hurt demons and vampires. He occasionally helps, your not taking him. Second of all, that's me, well a part of me." Buffy exclaimed.

"Just cause your one of the commandos you cant tell us what we can and cant do mister!" Willow exclaimed.

"Yeah, Spike is on our side" Anya exclaimed.

"I bloody well am not!" He said. "I just don't want anyone but me to kill the Slayer after she gets put properly back together. I need this damn chip out of my head so I can kill her good and proper." He layed her down on the now vacant couch. "We need to set her ribs watcher, before they heal improper."

"Right, of course." Giles said and went to the bathroom to get the proper equipment.

"How can you all be okay with this. Buffy he just said he was going to kill you!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah he's tried lots, I've tried to kill him to, but hes harmless now" Buffy said "look I'm in pain and there is a purely slayer entity who kinda looks like me out there and I apparently am just a normal girl. Look can you just..leave us alone for a little bit"

"Sure. Once you decide you want to stop protecting a blood sucking demon, come find me." Riley stormed out.

"Buffy..." Willow exclaimed coming over to her with Giles to fix her ribs.

"Uhm, well, I've never actually done this before" Giles admitted.

"Good, god" Spike exclaimed taking the supplies from him. "Look slayer this might hurt" He lifted her shirt to the bottom of her bra and put one hand on her side.

"I'm not the slayer anymore." Buffy whispered so quietly Spike had to strain to hear her. Then let out an agonizing yelp when Spike set her side. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to slide down her face before Spike wiped them away.

"Uhm. As much as I appreciate this. Why are you helping Spike?" Giles asked.

"Like I said. I want to be the one who kills her right, so I'm not gonna let some other vamp sink there teeth into Buffy here while shes all human and vulnerable especially not before I get my last dance with her." Spike exclaimed. Buffy looked up at him while he spoke. She started trembling, she couldn't help it. Once word got out that she was vulnerable, and weak, tuns of vamps and demons would be after her.

"Buff he cant hurt you" Xander said. "Geez captain peroxide you just live to scare the helpless." The word helpless set her off, the waterworks began.

"Good lord Xander...get away from her." Giles exclaimed. "Buffy isn't helpless. We just need to find a spell or something to merge them back together. Until then I think Spike should take Buffy someplace safe, probably out of Sunnydale."

"Spike? You want to send her off with Spike?" Xander exclaimed.

"Yeah Giles I don't know if that's the best idea. I know we defended him to Riley but he isn't a scoobie he doesn't actually care about Buffy." Willow said.

"You guys are all blind." Anya exclaimed. "Giles picked Spike because Buffy really is helpless, I'm sorry Buffy trust me I know how you feel. Spike is strong, stronger than most vampires, he can protect her. And he cant hurt her, he is the perfect choice. Besides Spike probably has lots of places he can take her, and he probably doesn't want to be in Sunnydale since the commandos now know that Spike didn't dust or become immobile from the lack of feeding. It is the best option."

"Well where are we going then?" Spike said and looked down at Buffy. She had her eyes closed. He could tell she was trying to be strong like usual, but either she needed the slayer part of her to be strong or she just didn't feel like being strong anymore either way the tears wouldn't stop, and for some reason that made a part of him twist inside at her pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not helpless Slayer. Just cause you don't have your slayer abilities doesn't mean your not strong." Spike said glancing over at her in the passenger seat.

"Eyes on the road Spike!" Buffy exclaimed. "I don't even see how you can see with the black paint all over the windshield and windows and stuff."

"Fine you want to ignore the waterworks earlier fine, that's just fine." Spike said looking straight.

"Spike- I just" Buffy said "Wait why do you even care?" She looked over at him. His blue eyes were glittering, the time she spent staring into his eyes under the spell Willow cast was in her mind. "I hate to see you upset" He had told her, and then kissed her in a way that had made her knees weak.

"Bint." He muttered. "Your right I don't care. Not one bit."

"Then why are you even taking me to, wait where are you taking me?" Buffy asked.

"Reno, Nevada. Got some money in an account there, highly respected there" He said with a smile.

"Reno?" Buffy questioned

"It's all indoors, casino, hotel, and shopping." Spike answered "Thats why you didn't need to pack."

"I don't have any money Spike." She said sighing.

"I do however, and whats mine is yours slayer, at least for the time being." He gritted out through his teeth.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked turning to face him.

"Slayer? Its who you are." Spike said.

"Not currently" She replied and looked down.

"Stop with that self pitying bullshit." Spike said, "It is who you are, otherwise you never would have become the slayer, it's you. Inside and out."

"But I cant do anything Spike this is worse than my Cruciamentum. So excuse me if there is a little self pity occuring." Buffy exclaimed.

"What were you like before you were called?" He asked.

"Head cheerleader, homecoming queen, dated popular guys, went to parties." She replied almost instantly

"Not what did you do. What were you like?" He repeated the question.

"Bubbly, kind of vapid I guess, slightly ditzy." She respnded.

"Are you still that person." Spike asked.

"Spike what is this therapy session time?" She asked angrily.

"Well at least you haven't lost your wonderful wit." He responded matching her anger.

"Bite me!" She spit out.

"I would if I could sweetie. I promise" He snarled his eyes flashing yellow.

"Wow..." she said and reached out to his face before she could stop herself.

"What do you think your doing" He snapped pulling his face away from her.

"I- nothing, nothing at all" Buffy exclaimed.

"Here paint your nails or something" He handed her a bottle of black polish and turned on the radio.

She painted her nails and he hummed along to the radio. Eventually she fell asleep.

"God slayer, what are you doing to me." He whispered. She was becoming an addiction, he couldn't stop wanting to see her since the spell ended. When he did see her he just wanted to kill her or shag her. Something had to be wrong with him. He didn't want anything to hurt her, but oh how he wanted her.

"Buffy wake up" He said. "Were here." Buffys eyes fluttered open "Come on" He got out of the car and walked around to open her door. "Buffy the valet has to take the car and the sun is rising. Now come on" He held her arm while she got out. He turned and vamped out at the valet. "You better not get one scratch on it."

"Spike...play nice" Buffy said in her half asleep daze. She followed him into the hotel lobby still dazed and didn't notice the extremeness of the place. It was incredibly glitzy and she was way underdressed.

"William, its so great to see you again. Would you like your usual suite?" the concierge said as they approached the desk.

"Well that all depends on if youve gotten anything better since the last time" Spike said chuckling. "Though I find that hard to believe because mine is pretty wonderful."

"That it is sir." He said smiling. "Ill charge it to your account. Have a nice day"

"Come on Buffy." He led her over to the elevator. Once inside he punched in a code.

"Spike..." Buffy said finally waking up. "Where did you get the money to pay for all this?"

"Well luv, I'm rich, simple as that. I've learned how to invest quite well since I was turned." Spike replied.

"And yet you bum money for blood and stuff from us?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, got my reputation to protect don't i" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Got no reason to spend my own money."

"Spike, holy crap." She exclaimed when the elevator opened. The room was amazing. Two giant king sized beds, with tuns of pillows and big fluffy blankets. The walls glittered, and the floor was reflective and bright. Everything was bright and expensive looking. She looked down at her plain jeans, and her red blouse. "I'm so not dressed for this place." She walked and sat down on the bed next to the window that looked over the city.

"You can go shopping." He responded. "I've got some work to settle anyways."

"Work?" She asked. "Wait you want me to go shopping by myself"

"Is there some reason you cant go buy yourself?" He asked.

"You...you're... I mean.."She looked down. "Never mind. Fine."

"Just charge it to my tab. And make sure you get nice things for fance resturants and such." Spike replied not seeing the look of anger that charged through her. That stupid, idiotic pig. He was supposed to be protecting her, but no he wanted her to admit that he needed her and that she was scared well fat chance that was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, do you think you can help me?" Buffy asked the girl behind in the front of the store.

"With what?" She asked looking Buffy up and down.

"I need to find the most expensive, sexiest stuff possible for me" She replied. "Money...well money isn't an issue. I'm Buffy"

"Cassie" She replied smiling. She had pretty brown hair, blue eyes, she was kind of plain looking but in a way to make you feel comfortable. She had an air about her though, she definitly wasnt a plain kinda girl.

"Well let's go put a dent in the amount of money he has." Buffy said. She let Cassie pull her all around. Cassie convinced her to get a lot of stuff she wouldn't especially in the lingerie category. Shoes, was where they bonded though. Buffy picked out at least twenty pairs, some slay friendly most not.

"Thank you Cassie." Buffy said as she got checked out.

"So whose account is this going on." Cassie asked.

"Williams" She responded remembering what Spike had told the front desk.

"Oh...my...goodness!" Cassie squealed. "Your with him? He is so dreamy, everytime he comes through here he is always alone, he is like royalty around here."

"Uhm..." Buffy said not exactly sure how to respond. "Do you think you can hand me one of the outfits to change into. I'm just going to throw away what I'm wearing."

"Oh right of course" She said smiling. "Here." She handed Buffy one of the bags. Buffy didn't pause to check what was in it.

"Come on you can pass me out the clothes to throw away and ill arange for the rest of this to be sent up to your suite."

They walked over to the huge dressing room. Buffy walked into one of the doors and started stripping down. She had everything off and was completely nude and had handed Cassie her clothes to throw away before she looked in the bag. The matching white and light blue lace bra and pantie set was in the bag. Along with the silky white plunging shirt with no back, and the short black skirt with the gold stilettos that Buffy had indulged in. "Well I cant very well go out there nude and get the jeans and tank top I had picked out." She muttered to herself. She put on everything in the bag and looked in the mirror. She needed to go to a salon, her hair and makeup so didn't match the clothes and she didn't want to look like she was trying to fit with the clothes but didn't really belong.

"Cassie, is there a salon somewhere in here" Buffy called.

"Yeah, come out here and let me see how amazing you look" Cassie called into her. Buffy opened the door and walked out.

"Damn!" Cassie exclaimed. "You look really amazing"

"Thanks but I desperatley need my hair done to match the clothes" She responded. Cassie showed her the salon and made her promise to come say hi before she left again.

"So darling, what do you want done to your hair." The stylist asked.

"Just make me look amazing." Buffy said. She ended up walking out with her hair highlighted and just a slightly lighter blonde.

She went back up to the room and started to unpack all her packages that were sitting up in the room. It was hours later, and the sun was up what the hell kind of work could Spike even be doing. Whatever, she thought.

"Buffy?" Giles said picking up the phone. "How are you?"

"I spent my day spending all Spikes money and getting my hair done. Did you find a spell yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, we are looking though, apparently Riley is trying to find the Slayer you with the other commandos, I don't even want to think about what will happen if he does." Giles replied.

"Why, do you think theyd hurt me?" She asked suddenly very worried.

"No I think the slayer would hurt them." Giles replied sounding very far away.

"What do you mean Giles." She replied. "I wouldn't hurt a human."

"Buffy, she cracked your ribs because she saw you as a weakness, I don't think she will appreciate the people who try and do her job for her." Giles replied trying not to upset her.

"But...but.. she's.. I'm good. I'm not a bad person I wouldn't hurt another human" She said.

"Buffy the slayer essence, it's not being controlled by your conscience right now. She is primal right now. She isn't human." Giles said. He sounded worn out and tired.

"Im not human..." Buffy said. "Giles I have to go. Good luck" She hung up before he could respond.

"Im not human." She responded. She called the front desk. "Where is William."

"Hello Miss, he is currently at The trade, but I wouldn't go there if I were you" He said. She had already hung up before he could finish his sentence. She switched her shoes to the black leather boots she had picked out and added the black leather jacket that had looked so perfect on her earlier. Holy water up strapped under her skirt, stake up her sleeve, and cross necklace tucked under her shirt. Even if she wasnt The Slayer, her "Protector" was nowhere to be seen and if he was respected around here there was no telling who else would be around such a fine establishment.

"Well time to go hunt down my protector." She spit out the last word with venom. She threw the door open. The sun had set and she remembered seeing the shady looking club earlier in between shops. It was on the basement floor and only trashy girls went down there according to Cassie. She stormed down to the Trade and pushed the door open. It was dark and shady, just like Cassie had said. Girls were pressed up against guys all over the place. It took her a second before she could adjust to the lighting and when she did she desperatley wished she hadnt. "Where is he?" She whispered.

"Where is who duchess?" A guy said appearing behind her. She whirled around. The guy was tall like Riley, but had brown hair and a goatee, he smelled like whiskey and aftershave. The sweat she could see on him slightly made her relax because at least it wasnt a vampire.

"Uhm..my boyfriend?" she said.

"Is that a question or a statement Darling?" He asked laughing.

"It's none of your damn business" She responded no longer intimidated.

"Ooh..shes got claws, you know I like that in a girl Duchess." He responded and grabbed her pulling her through the room. She pulled and twisted and tried to get away. Panic spread through her, if she couldn't even pull out of his grasp how the hell was she going to get away.

"Here we are" He pushed her through a door and turned around and locked it. She was locked in here with a guy who was drunk and who she couldn't fight off. Self defense classes please come back to me.

He pushed her onto the bed, she brought her boot up and kicked his shins.

"You bitch" He snarled and grabbed her by her hair.

"Hey! I just got that done!" She yelled and grabbed the holy water from under her skirt. She yanked her head away from his grasp and smashed the glass into his face.

He reeled his hand back and slapped her face. She screamed before everything went black.

…

That was a scream he knew, Spike whirled around and inhaled, He could smell her, she was in the club. Dammit, he should have known that she wouldn't just wait for him. He ran towards her scent and came up to a locked door. He kicked the door in. He saw an unconscious Buffy and a man tying her to a bed. He couldn't hit humans, what the hell was he going to do. He picked up the door and threw it at the guy, the chip fired but he charged through it untied Buffy and was carrying her out with vamp speed. He didn't stop until they were back at the room.

"You stupid stupid girl" He said laying her down. It was then that he noticed the blood trailing down her arm and her legs. There were little shallow cuts all over her. "Buffy, Buffy wake up luv." He exclaimed. "Please"

Buffy's eyes opened to see two bright blue gorgeous eyes staring down at her, it was all she could focus on, until the pain overtook her. She let out little gasps, she could feel cuts all over her body.

"Buffy, luv, I can close them if you want me to" He said looking down at her clenched eyes and gasping mouth. She nodded and he started. Quick little licks all over the cuts the ones on her hand and arm were the worse. He bent down and pulled up her skirt. He stopped when she shuddered.

"Buffy? Slayer?" He asked.

"Just..just do it." She said ashamed.

They only went up her thighs. He ran his tongue up them closing them and then sat up and pulled her skirt back down.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Can I just...can I take a shower?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied. He had never seen her so shaken up. She could barely walk, she was shaking, and would have fallen if he hadnt been there to catch her.

"Why do you keep catching me?" She asked.

"Because otherwise you'll fall" He responded not looking at her. She felt awful she could barely stand and she hated this weakness. She was scared that she had been knocked out so simply, it was all just. Ugh, she shuddered again.

"Can you run bath water, I don't think I can stand long enough to shower." She asked.

"Sure. He let her sit on the loveseat that was by the vanity mirror in the bathroom and started to run the water. He added bubble bath and different oils and went to walk out.

"Wait...can you..can you stay?" She asked. "Just...dont look." She said

He sat down where she had while she got up and took off her clothes behind the divider and came out in a towel.

"Close your eyes." She said. He did as she said and she dropped the towel and climbed in the water. She couldn't help the gasp of approval when she sank down in the bubbly water. "You can open them now."

When he opened his eyes all he could see was her face and neck surrounded by bubbles. "Is the water an okay temperature." He asked.

"Yes" She responded and bit her tongue so she wouldn't start crying.

"What?" He asked. "And don't cry again I can smell the tears welling up."

"You can smell that?" She asked unbelieveingly.

"Yes." He said. "Why did you come there tonight Slayer?" He asked his voice tinged with anger.

"Why were you there?!" she asked her voice equally angry. "I was looking for you! The person who was supposed to be protecting me!"

"Im supposed to protect you from vampires, demons and other little nasties who want to get the slayer. Not evil humans who want to get there hands on Buffy" He exclaimed standing up. "God, Slayer, your little soldier boy made sure I couldn't hurt humans, what do you expect. I cant protect you from idiot males who think your a nummy treat!"

"God! Your a pig Spike. You were probably there doing the same thing only with some willing slut." She said. Her voice was full of anger and something else he couldn't quite identify.

Buffy looked over at him and tried not to cry, she was so upset, she couldn't protect herself, she hurt all over, and she was most mad because Spike hadnt been there to protect her. That she wanted him with her was what bothered her the most.

"You little.." He looked over at her, he had vamped out.

"Get Out!" She whispered seething. Her head hurt and she saw little tinglies.

"How DARE YOU!" He exclaimed. "I was there getting dinner you ungrateful bint. You know blood, that thing I need to survive that I havent had in over twenty four hours because I've been helping you and the scoobies."

"Just Get out Spike, I appreciate everything but I just cant handle all..." And she passed out before she could finish.

Spike felt every single ounce of his anger dissipate the minute she passed out he ran over and grabbed her before she could fall in the water. He wrapped her in the towel and carried her towards the bed. He went over to the wardrobe and looked for pajamas. All he could find were nighties. Oh god he thought, this would be torture if she actually wore all these when I wasnt so worried.

He pulled out a silky black one, it at least went down to her knees unlike most of them. He slipped it over her with out looking at her, and dialed the watcher.

"Watcher" He snarled out as soon as someone answered. "What the hell is going on?"

"The initiative have the Slayer. I imagine they are linked more than we thought what happens to one happens to the other. There must have been a moment where she was unconscious probably asleep which caused the slayer version to fall asleep. that's the only way they could have gotten her. Willow has a spell to put the Slayer essence back in Buffy. Were going to do it but Riley said he has orders to track down the Buffy that's with you and bring you both back. He told whoever his commander was everything and he said he has to follow orders." Giles said. "Protect her."

"She got attacked earlier. I could barely protect her it was human and she couldn't fight back. I cant fight the soldiers watcher as much as I would love too." Spike said.

"Ill work on it but I swear to god you better not hurt my Slayer spike" He said in the most Ripper voice possible. "And if anything harms her I will make you wish she had killed you years ago."

"Spike?" Her voice said.

"Shes waking up" Spike said and hung up. "Buffy you have to stop the being unconscious thing, its not a good look on you." He smirked.

"Ahhhhhh" She screamed. "The pain, oh my god, Spike make it stop please" She screamed again. He rushed over to her. He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Luv, whats happening." He asked holding her.

"The pain, its like shocks running through my body." She gasped out inbetween spasms.

"The intiative has the Slayer. Whatever happens to her is happening to you." He said and held her closer. He had been through their trials, he knew how bad it was. Willow better hurry the hell up. "Red's doing a spell, shes gonna merge the Slayer back into you. But I don't know how long itll take."

"I can feel them, I can feel them touching me" She started shaking. "Make it stop, ugh there hands, there everywhere. Spike" She pleaded.

"Shhh..Shh" Spike said he kissed her neck, and her forehead.

"Do more please distract me" She said. He kissed her, hungrily and desperate to distract her, she clung to him and kissed him back fiercly trying to focus on him and ignore the rest. She could do this she could block it out.

"Buffy" he moaned into her mouth. She dug her nails into the back of his neck and tried not to convulse as another spasm went through her. She gasped into his mouth. The pain went away and she pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"It stopped." She said very aware of how close they were. She got off his lap. I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."She didn't really know what to say. "Im sorry" She got off the bed he was on and pulled herself away. "I didn't mean to.. I did..i mean.." She couldn't think It was like something was clouding her thoughts. "I cant think"

"I think they must have given you the same drugs they gave me. First its the confusion, then the truth and confessions" Spike said completely worried about what she would confess. He had confessed completely private things he never wanted anyone to know.

"Spike.. I don't understand whats happening. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done." She said and sank to the floor.


End file.
